


Falling

by helementx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helementx/pseuds/helementx
Summary: Haseul has fallen for her bodyguard, Sooyoung, and she finds home knowing she's been caught.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> technically wrote this for someone

Haseul looks out the window of her private painting lesson, and she sees the familiar face of her bodyguard. A smile flowed against her lips, naturally, like how the sun will eventually rise in the sky. She smiles while watching the girl holding her hands behind her back, pacing around the yard as she watches over Haseul’s little sister. 

She glances back at the teacher painting, how they utter words that Haseul couldn’t care less about. She watches the gentle water color strokes against the paper, and she copies it nonchalantly. Gentle light strokes against the paper, and she watched the water soak into the paper. It reminds her of a gentle brush of her bodyguard’s fingertips against her skin. How she soaks in the feeling of fluttering butterflies and warmth.

Haseul touches the dried burgundy color on the paper. She wonders how she may do the same to Sooyoung, her bodyguard.

She continues to mindlessly stroke short brushes against the paper as she looks out again.

Sooyoung was chasing Yeojin, the girl raising her hands up in defeat as she laughs loudly, Haseul can almost hear it. Yeojin’s nose scrunched up as her mouth open wide, running around through bushes so Sooyoung can’t catch her. She sighs, loving the way Sooyoung has this side of her. The side that softened all the parts of her.

She continues watching the two, loving the way Sooyoung’s eyes curled into a smile. Her lips in a wide grin as she gives a smile Haseul always wants to see. Cheeks fluffed high, teeth perfectly filling the shape of her almost heart shaped grin. Haseul falls a little. Falling into her chair as her hands eventually stops brushing against the paper, and she lets herself fall. Fall into Sooyoung.

“Jo Haseul, you’re not paying attention.” she hears, and she bites her smile before looking at her teacher. Bashfully gripping onto her brush, and she feels heat radiate throughout her chest.

“Sorry.” Haseul mumbles, and they continue to session.

***

Haseul bows down to her teacher as they leave the room, and a few seconds later, she sees Sooyoung enter in. A gentle smile placed on her lips, and Haseul wants to trace her lips against her fingertips. Trace Sooyoung’s lips with her lips.

“Hi, cutie.” Sooyoung waves, and Haseul bites the tip of her tongue. Trying to hold in the giggle at the happiness of seeing Sooyoung. She walks over to her, and tip-toes to press a kiss on her cheek.

Pink to red, Sooyoung’s cheeks were colored. Like how the pink pigment of the watercolor was light, but soaked in more, it turns darker. Haseul smiles, staring with her heart’s entire pacing was for the girl in front of her. “Hi.” Haseul finally says, and Sooyoung clears her throat as she fixes her shirt.

“I could have kissed you first for once, you know.” Sooyoung mumbles, and Haseul giggles as she falls into Sooyoung’s body. The feeling of home, and she doesn’t want to ever leave it.

“I like beating you to it.” Haseul says as she hugs her tighter, and Sooyoung smiles against the top of her head. Pressing a kiss on her head, and Haseul sighs into Sooyoung’s neck.

She wants to fall deeper. She’s falling deeper. And she knows Sooyoung has caught her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, liking it, hating it or whatever you do, I hope you have a good day because you deserve it :D
> 
> twitter/cc/aff: helementx


End file.
